


Freedom

by le_chat_vilain



Series: The Joker and the Thief [24]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Action, Information overload, Sabotage, Violence, breaking and entering technically, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaire returns to Arkham to face Zsasz and initiate phase two of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Not even really enough violence to warrant a trigger warning here. This is a bit of a bridger, so I hope it’s not too boring! There's a lot going on, and there's a lot of information to be processed so I really hope it's not a bore.
> 
> These chapters are coming thick and fast now and after this there are only about six more to go, so we're almost there.
> 
> Musical inspiration is Freedom by Robb Starr and the Hollywood Singers, from the Django Unchained soundtrack.

We get back to the bunker and now I have to shake the girls so I can haul ass out to Arkham for phase two of this insane shenanigan.

“Thank you girls, so much. I know I owe you big time,” I open with, yawning and stretching as I peel my clothes off and start to ‘get ready for bed.’

“Well it turns out it was to all of our benefits in the end,” Selina points out. “Where’s his lordship?”

“Oh, I dunno, I’m sure he’ll be along in any minute. I let him know it was done so he’s just gotta shake off the Bat and then he’ll be home. He’ll be fine,” I shrug, trying to hide the uneasy hope in my voice. I hope he’ll be fine. She eyes me with suspicion and it’s Pam that saves my hide this time.

“Okay, well this has been fun and all but if we’re done here, I need my beauty sleep.”

“Yeah, of course, go. Thanks girls, really. You have no idea how grateful I am,” I tell them, doing my best to sound contrite.

“Ha, yeah, sure kid,” Harley scoffs with a smile, and plants a kiss on my cheek, following the other two as they head out. I wait to hear the sound of Pam’s car and Selina’s bike take off, then get down to business.

I’ve got about fifteen minutes to shower and grub myself up again to look like an Arkham inmate, donning an old orange jumpsuit of Jay’s that he’s held on for just such an occasion. I’m done in ten.

I ride like a bat outta hell right to the entrance to Victor’s tunnel. I prank Jay again once I arrive, and then open the hatch and just stare down.

I know who’s on the other end of this. I know I’m going to have to face him. The sick feeling swirls in my gut and my palms are sweating. Ears ringing. Body shaking. I need to get in there but I’m frozen in place by the pants shitting terror that’s got me in a psychological choke hold.

No. I have come too fucking far. I have risked too much to bail now. I didn’t go through that shit for fucking nothing.

Victor Zsasz is just one person, and this time I know I won’t hesitate to kill him the second he gives me any indication he’s not going to cooperate. If he’s what’s standing between me and survival, then I will absolutely put him down like the dog he is.

I crawl through the tunnel getting a little extra dirt on me for good measure, then knock four times on the bricks at the other end. They pull away and there he is, smiling that disgustingly smug grin and leering at me like I’m a piece of fucking meat.

This ends now. Right fucking now.

I smile back at him with enough malice I actually notice him flinch ever so slightly, and when the last of them is loose my hand shoots out and my fingers wrap around his throat. I pull him to meet my oncoming fist, before slamming him into the wall with all the force I can muster. I cut a gash in his upper arm and rub the powdered chemical tip of one of the infecting serum rounds into the wound ensuring it makes it into his blood stream. We both watch on as the cut begins to heal itself and I look into his eyes with a deadly grin on my lips.

“Let’s get one thing straight right now,” I growl, “you are going to help me find and destroy this shithole’s supply of both the serum and compound X, and you are going to do it without laying a fucking finger on me or I swear to god when Joker gets here he will be the absolute least of your fucking problems, do I make myself clear?”

He nods begrudgingly and I let go of him.

“Good. Lead the way,” I instruct him, making sure he’s watching when I load up my pistol with a clip of the black X rounds, and wait for him to move. “Come on, Victor, we don’t have all night.”

“Back out that way.” He points back toward the tunnel and I look at him incredulously when he thinks I’m going to go first.

“Age before beauty, asshole,” I insist, and he moves past me and out along the pathway. About halfway along he pauses, and brushes away a tangle of tree roots to reveal yet another tunnel branching off the main one. “Seriously? What are you, a fucking ground hog? How many tunnels do you have under this place?”

“That information is on a need to know basis, sugar,” he replies and heads down the new path. I follow him, gun in hand in case I need to use it. Eventually the tunnel leads out into an underground ventilation shaft of some sort, and he points up to a grate in the floor above us into a laboratory.

“Okay, now where?” Zsasz nods behind me at a huge industrial refrigerator full of vials. “And the ammunition?”

“That’s down with security in the administration block,” he informs me.

“First things first then I guess…” I open the fridge and then stop; I have no idea how to do this.

“How are we gonna do this now that neither of us are able to touch that shit, genius?” he sneers at me.

“How far away from here is the administration block?”

“Other side of the compound, but we can take the vents.”

I check my phone for the time and wager I’ve only got about twenty minutes to get into position before Jay gets here. I don’t have time to figure out how to destroy all this quickly and quietly, especially considering that I not only have to destroy the supply but also all traces of the formula.

“Right…this needs to be quick and quiet…” I mumble to myself. I look wondering how I’m going to do this and make it look like an accident, when it clicks. I glance from the chemical stores cupboard, to the computers, to the cages full of lab rats, and back, then get moving.

Firstly, I pick the lock on the chemicals locker and take out the biggest bottle of hydrochloric acid I can find and place it strategically on the desk above and to the left of the computer towers. Next, I find a pair of pliers and head over to the fridge, being sure to switch off the power before I use the blunt teeth on the inside of the pincers to cut through the power cord, and turn it back on again.

“Here, you do the same to a few random other cables around here, will ya?” I ask, tossing the pliers to Zsasz who is still not entirely sure what it is I’m doing exactly. I ignore him and then make for the rat cages, remembering to quickly tip over the acid on my way past, ensuring it spills down and through the computers’ powerhouses.

“What the fuck are you doing? Just burn it and let’s go!”

“No, _genius_ , this absolutely has to look like an accident, so cut through some of those phone cables or something and make it look like these little guys did it,” I explain in exasperation. If this looks like it was staged in any way, then they’ll know that something else was going on; they can’t see our slight of hand here.

“Alright, alright, fine, there, it’s done! Now what?” he nags me, and I unlatch the cages.

“Now we go for the administration block,” I inform him and point the gun at him to get him moving – not that I really needed to, Victor absolutely hates rats.

He drops back down into the ventilation tunnel ahead of me, and when I follow suit I accidentally stumble forward into him and he catches me with a grin.

“Ready for round two are you?”

His touch makes my skin crawl, but I don’t lose my composure. I simply cock the gun against his stomach.

“Do not test me, Victor, I absolutely will fire this gun, I don’t give a shit who hears it, do you fucking understand?” I warn him, looking him dead in the eye no matter how much it’s causing my stomach to churn. I jab him with it just for good measure, and he backs off.

He leads me through the tunnels until we come to another grate in the floor and he points up, and I can see the screens of the CCTV monitors glowing in the dimly lit room.

“Wait here,” I command, and climb up ahead of him, hitting the lone, already sleeping guard with a puff of gas to keep him out cold for the time being. As much as I’d love to just kill him, like the laboratory, this needs to either look like an accident or at least like I was never here. Luckily, they haven’t updated the security recording systems here since the 1990s, and everything is still on VHS, so I steal the tapes and turn around to the ammo cage. I nab all the rounds that they’ve got, stashing them in my backpack before jumping back down to Victor.

“Okay, now, Arkham’s office?”

“My god, why didn’t you just ask for the whole fucking tour…” he mumbles. “It’s just the next grate over.”

He sets off ahead of me and I silently flick open a switchblade, and with as much speed and stealth as I can, sneak right up behind him and slit his throat. I want to actually kill him but I know Jay wants to have some fun with him, and I’m not going to deny him that. He’ll have the time for it, I don’t.

“Thank you, Victor, but you’re now surplus to requirement,” I murmur, and continue to the next grate. It’s midnight, but I know Jeremiah always used to work well into the wee hours of the morning, so I know he’ll be there.

I prank Jay and follow it up with a text telling him where to move to, and wait for a reply before I go up. The timing of this is absolutely critical. If he doesn’t get here fast enough or something goes wrong, then I’m as good as dead. Batman won’t kill him, but Jeremiah will absolutely kill me, if not immediately, then eventually. The alarms start to sound and I know that the boys have arrived. I push open the grate as silently as I can, and come up right in front of the fireplace.

He doesn’t see me at first, and I take the chance to fling the backpack into the fire, destroying the rounds and security tapes that I took a moment to douse in lighter fluid so that the cops have nothing to salvage. I even toss my gun in there. All I’ve got is a knife for an absolute emergency, and I keep it extremely well hidden between my tits.

When he hears the pack burst into flames he turns around, and those eyes that match mine are on me.

Time for the moment of truth.


End file.
